wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Z Baland
Marcus Z Baland is the current Supreme Imperator (Chapter Master) of the mysterious and technological advanced Zero Legion Chapter. An intimidating figure that combines both a strategic intelligence befitting a man of his position with martial prowess of a veteran of countless battles, Marcus has proven to be a capable leader and enemy of those who would threaten mankind. As the Zero Legion's Supreme Imperator, Marcus also leads the chapter's Covenant, the Zero Legion's inner council, and thus is privy to all the chapter's secrets more than anyone else. As with all of his predecessors, Marcus has served in nearly every Division before ascending to Supreme Imperator. During that time he has assimilated centuries worth of experience in various battles, facing off against hundreds of different enemies, making Marcus a battle commander equal to many famous Imperial Heroes. History Formerly Marcus Baland, he was born in 460.M41 on the Civilised World Mags X, Marcus was recruited into the Zero Legion. During his time as a Scout Marine, Marcus became close friends with fellow Cadet Zutaron Rubay and formed a respectful rivalry with Taun Borick. Many of his seniro brothers noted that Marcus was a quick learner, mastering various arts of war and weaponry, and was a firm believer in the Imperial Truth that the Zero Legion still followed. Such determination and talent was quite rare and the Covenant had high hopes for the young initiate. In 501.M41, after slaying a Dark Eldar Haemonculi on the planet Drax Kal, Marcus was elevated to a full battle-brother and was given the rank Sergeant of a Tactical Marine Squad. The 13th Division Marcus spent the next several decades in the 13th Division under Commander Dornad Eman. He quickly showed an aptitude in leadership, guiding his battle-brothers in countless battles, earning victories and scars along the way. Eventually Marcus rose to Lieutenant and was given a command of a platoon. He employed squads of different varieties, using their different skills to overcome most obstacles and overthrow many enemies. The greatest achievement Marcus earned was the eradication of a Dark Eldar strike force, eventually locating where the main base of the Kabal was, allowing the Division to annihilate them. Marcus also triumphed against a Khorne Champion during a cleansing operation on the planet Corin. By the mid-5th Century, Marcus had been promoted to Captain and was serving as Dornad's second-in-command. Now having a larger force to command, Marcus led the various elements of the Division, commanding infantry and armour against the enemy. Then during the siege of Karan 9 against an Ork WAAAGH!, Marcus had managed to reorganize the planetary defenses with the Division's when Dornad was killed by the Ork Warboss, who led a large group of Nobs through an opening the defenses. Marcus led the Guardian Squad and Division Advocator, as well as Veterans against the Orks, where Marcus avenged Dornad by slicing off the warboss's head with the fallen Commander's own Power Sword. For his efforts, Supreme Imperator Imorek Lanten promoted Marcus to Commander of the 13th Division. The next two centuries, Marcus led the 13th Division through various battles. Most notable being that during a battle against Eldar Corsairs who were plundering the Lasar Sub-Sector, he launched a swift strike of Escort-Class ships against the fast moving Xeno ships. The smaller yet nimble ships distracted the Eldar Corsairs while the Strike Cruisers and the Battle Barge Null Longinus appeared from short Warp jump and struck the Eldar Fleet. This daring attack succeded, the Eldar Prince was separated from the rest of his fleet and Marcus launched multiple boarding crafts and assassinated the Prince while the rest of the fleet destroyed the Eldar Pirates. Supreme Imperator Marcus's Division along with two others and the Zero Division had responded to a call for aid from the Poran Sector in Segmentum Solar in 733.M41. A massive Chaos Forces were assailing the sector's words, causing discord and destruction as numerous cults rose up and fought against Imperial Forces. Under Imorek, Marcus was to help Imperial Guardsmen, Adeptus Arbites and Planetary Defense Forces, secure their worlds while coordinating with the other Divisions. During that time, Marcus learned that the Chaos forces were being organized by the warband known as the Dark Core, a warband known to have had many encounters with the Zero Legion. Marcus would later comment that this warband was far more dangerous than any other forces of Chaos. On the capital world of Gazar, Marcus and the 13th Division arrived to assist the Zero Division. However, Marcus only had time to witness Imorek being killed by Balor, with the Harbinger Hougan beside him. Despite the Supreme Imperator's death, Marcus was able to rally the survivors and pushed forward, fueled by the desire to avenger the Supreme Imperator and their fallen brothers and comrades. During the climax of the battle, Marcus not only recovered Imorek's body, but managed to kill Hougan and wound Balor, forcing the Overlord to retreat. The battle for the Poran Sector was a bittersweet victory. On the Infinie Singularity, the surviving members of the Covenant met soon later, discussing who would become the new Supreme Imperator and Grand General, as the previous one had also been killed during the campaign. Innovate Constructor Roxer Machin proposed Marcus as the next leader of the Chapter, and the rest of the council agreed. Accepting the position without hesitation, Marcus also nominated Zutaron Rubay as Grand General and both soon ascended to the highest ranks of the Zero Legion. Facing the Darkness Personality Wargear As Supreme Imperator, Marcus is given the chapter's three most important relics. First is the Advent Armour, a master-crafted Terminator Armour. The Advent Armour possesses the usual aspects of the Tactical Dreadnought Armour, such as an installed teleporter, it also has a built in jump pack that allows the wielder to perform leaps similar to that of Assault Marines, thus granting the wearer more flexibility than a normal Terminator Armour would allow. It also has a Repulsion field, protecting the wearer from most harm, particularly anti-infantry projectiles, plus Cyclone Missile Launchers with targeting systems that can be retracted and is near weightless thanks to gravitational technology. Following that is the Titan Fist. This master-crafted Power Fist, the relic has enough power that a single blow can destroy a Heretic Power Armour. In addition, it has a Grav-Gun built into it, granting the wearer both powerful melee and range capabilities. The Gravity Gun is also modified to fire smaller, but rapid graviton particle bolts, or charged for a more powerful blast. Because of its weight, the Titan Fist can only be worn by an Astarte wearing Terminator Armour, hence why it is paired with the Advent Armour. And finally there is the Star Hammer, a one-handed Thunder Hammer. The Star Hammer is nearly weightless in the hands of the wielder, but when it strikes a target, it unleashes a powerful crushing blow of power onto the unfortunate target. This allows the wielder to alter the hammer's weight. In addition, the Star Hammer has a set of built in digital weapons that when activated, both flames and lightning coat the hammer, giving it the impression of a burning star. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Primarch11